wizards_worldfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wilkołaki
frame|Sztandar Zimowych WilkówPrzeżyłeś Kataklizm, przeżyłeś długą i wyczerpującą wędrówkę, aby wraz z resztą watachy osiąść w dolinie ukrytej pomiędzy wysokimi górskimi szczytami. Zbudowałeś tam swój dom, pomogłeś zbudować wioskę. Stworzyłeś wraz z resztą wilkołaków i kilkoma zmiennokształtnymi zorganizowane społeczeństwo posiadające swoje zwyczaje, umiejętności, rytuały i prawo. Mimo konfliktu z centaurami i innymi sporadycznymi problemami jak srogie zimy, nic nie mąciło spokoju wioski. Aż pojawiły się smoki. Dotąd spokojnie żyjące w górach stworzenia przypuściły atak na domostwo Twoje i innych. Nie pozostawiły nic prócz zgliszczy, a ty ponownie musiałeś uciekać. Zaczynasz od początku, zupełnie sam i bez niczego. Czas się wziąć w garść i postanowić co dalej. Jest wiele dróg wyboru, mściciel, wędrowny handlarz, najemnik - a może pragniesz tylko gdzieś osiąść i żyć w spokoju. To którą drogę wybierzesz zależy tylko od ciebie. Jako wilkołak nie musisz obawiać się prawie nikogo. Jesteś synonimem siły i gniewu dla reszty ras. Oni jednak wcale nie muszą wiedzieć, że nie wszyscy to chodzące maszyny do zabijania, i nawet u wilkołaków można spotkać spokojne osobniki. Wierzące w mądrość przodków i dla wielu honor jest ważną sprawą. Wilkołaki na Wizard's World oparte są w pewnej mierze na wilkołakach z systemu WoD "Wilkołak: Apokalipsa", "Wilkołak: Opuszczeni" oraz podań. Wszystko dostosowane do naszych realiów.__TOC__ Legenda thumb|Skoll, Fenrir oraz Hati Niegdyś Ziemia była nieskalana, a magia nie podzielona. Wśród śmiertelników kroczyli bogowie. Człowiek żył w jedności ze sobą i otaczającym go światem. Panowała pełna harmonia. Zwierzęcy bogowie i ludzcy pilnowali, aby porządek nie został zachwiany. Tak było przez wiele lat. Człowiek… Twór idealny, jednak sam w sobie nie w pełni. Natura nie łamie swych praw. Bogowie ludzcy jak i ludzie zapragnęli czegoś więcej. Używając podstępu stworzyli swój panteon spychając resztę nie ludzkich bóstw poniżej ich, uważając ich za coś podrzędnego. Człowiek chciał nieść nazwę pana wszystkiego. Nie wszyscy jednak chcieli iść tą drogą. Lud ludzki się podzielił. Jednymi z tych, który nie chcieli być ponad innych byli druidzi, szamani i ich ludy. Nadal oddawali cześć i żyli w harmonii z otaczającym ich światem. Pozostali poszli za swymi ludzkimi bóstwami, wszczęli pierwszą wojnę prowadzeni przez hymn zwycięstwa. Zwierzęta nie były dla nich godnym przeciwnikiem, byli w stanie pokonać każde. Póki jednak inni bogowie żyli nie mogli sobie pozwolić na tyle ile by pragnęli. Skierowali się do swych ludzkich bogów o pomoc. Zwierzęcy bogowie tacy jak Fenris, bóg wilczków, Hortus bóg sokołów czy też Yargahn bóg jeleni wezwali swoje potomstwa do boju jak i inne zwierzęta. Zwierzęcy bogowie starli się w końcu z ludzkimi. Niebiosa były ciemne, pokryte grubymi chmurami, z których w stronę ziemi ciskały pioruny. Siły były wyrównane, Ziemia trzęsła się, wiatry wzmagały, wody przybierały, pożary pożerały lasy. Bogowie nieustępliwi w swych przekonaniach i racji musieli zakończyć bój. Jako dowód szczerych chęci naprawiania tego co uczynili i zjednania znowu ze sobą Fenris jako ten, który pierwszy rzucił się na Odyna postanowił jako pierwszy wyciągnąć łapę. Swoja córkę i syna, Skoll i Hati, wybrał jako tych którzy zjednają się z ludźmi. Ludzie widząc majestat półbogów wybrali swoich przedstawicieli. Tak zrodziliśmy się my, jako strażnicy sojuszu jaki został zawarty. Przez stulecia żyliśmy wśród ludzi przekazując swoje cele dalej i dalej. Wydawało się, że ludzie dostali nauczkę. Niestety, oni nie potrafią uczyć się na swych błędach na tyle ile powinni. Odsunęliśmy się w cień i zjednaliśmy z druidami i szamanami. To byli ostatni ludzie, w których tliła się nadzieja dla ich rasy. Obserwowaliśmy poczynania ludzi i ludzkich bogów. My wtedy nieskalani szałem byliśmy nazbyt dobrzy dla tych małp. Za bardzo skupiliśmy się na brataniu ze swoimi oraz tymi, którzy według nas byli nieskalani. Nie zauważaliśmy spisku jaki został przez bogów spisany. Wezwali naszego Wielkiego Ojca, Fenrisa. Chcieli aby udowodnił swą siłę i zerwał łańcuch, który go oplata. Bóg Wilk nie bał się i bez problemu zerwał, po kilku dniach ponownie go o to poproszono, stało się to samo. Łańcuch pękł pokazując siłę naszego Wielkiego Ojca. Nie minęło wiele czasu kiedy wezwano Fenrisa na wyspę i tam poproszono aby pokazał swoja siłę i zerwał kolejny łańcuch. Ten był jednak o wiele cieńszy i lżejszy. Fenris zwęszył, ze coś jest nie w porządku i zgodził się pod warunkiem, że jedne z bogów ludzkich wsadzi rękę do jego pyska. Odważył się jeden, ten który nie wiedział o poczynaniach reszty Tyr. Ufał Fenrisowi tak jak i swym boskim towarzyszom. Stało się to czego domyślał się wilk. Za każdym razem kiedy próbował zerwać łańcuch, ten coraz mocniej się zaciskał. Został zdradzony... Odgryzł rękę Tyrowi, kiedy reszta bogów wybuchła wielkim śmiechem. Wielki Ojciec został uwięziony tam gdzie ani my ani jego potomstwo nie mogło się dostać, aby go oswobodzić. Hati oraz Skoll w swym gniewie zesłali na nas szał abyśmy to my ukarali ludzkich bogów poprzez mord na ich wyznawcach. Oboje zaś poczęli wyścig aby zdobyć siłę Luny oraz Heliosa. Wtedy będą w stanie uwolnić swego Ojca. Hati goni Lune, a kiedy ją dogania następuje zaćmienie księżyca. Uciekła mu jednak, wybłagawszy kiedy ją dogonił, aby oszczędził ją. W zamian obiecała, że ześle na nas swoje dary abyśmy mogli stać się silniejsi. Zgodził się ale nie obiecał jej, że nie przestanie gonić. Zaniechał jedynie na pewien czas by później znów ją gonić aby pożreć. Skoll zaś goniła Heliosa i kiedy go dogania i jest bliska pożarcia następuje zaćmienie słońca. Helios wybłagał wilczyce, aby ta wstrzymała się na jakiś czas, wiedząc, ze nie może żądać spokoju na wieczność. Obiecał, że ześle na jej potomstwo, na nas, możliwość zmiany, że będziemy się maskować wśród ludzi. Skoll odłożyła swoje polowanie na pewien czasy by potem znów je wznowić. Magia w ten dzień została podzielona. Ludzie zatracili możliwość używania tej, która płynęła od zwierzęcych bogów czy natury, tylko ci co byli wierni mogli… Niestety ludzie… Oni sami dokończyli dzieła. My zaś co noc wznosimy pieśni do Luny, która ze strachu przed Hatim co pełnie przepełnia nas wielka mocą. Litania Prawa wilkołaków. Władca stanowi prawo Przywódca ma prawo osądzać członków społeczności i wydawać wyroki. Ma prawo też pozbawić życia innego członka społeczności jeśli uzna, że ten złamał prawo czy też naraził społeczność.'*' Słowa Rady Starszych nie podważa'''j Rada starszych ma prawo decydować o losach każdego członka społeczności. Może go awansować, przenieść, zdegradować czy też wyeliminować. Ich słowo stoi ponad słowa Władcy danej grupy czy klanu.'*' '''Samowolnie opuszczać ziemi nie wolno Samowolne opuszczenie doliny czy innego miejsca należącego do społeczności będzie karane śmiercią bądź w przypadku uciekiniera wysłanie za nim odpowiednich osób, które go usuną kiedy tylko spotkają. Respektuj terytorium innego Jest to drugie z najważniejszych praw wilkołaków. Kiedy wilkołak pojawia się na obcym terytorium, zawiadamia innych o swojej obecności Skowytem Powitania, albo przedstawia się w inny sposób, dostępny w danych okolicznościach. Bez zgody Władcy nie wolno przemieniać i tworzyć inne wilkołaki Ma to na celu uchronić społeczeństwo od tworzenia osobników przypadkowych, którzy mogą nie nadać się do bycia członkiem społeczności lub wręcz mu zaszkodzić. Także wymusić odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny i myślenia nad tym co się robi aby nie doprowadzić do ponownych przypadkowych zarażeń. Podporządkuj się wyższemu Rangą Dla wilkołaków bardzo ważna jest hierarchia - są tak gwałtownym ludem, że w inny sposób bardzo trudno byłoby nad nimi zapanować. Dlatego wprowadzono Rangi, które można zdobyć dzięki chwalebnym, mądrym i honorowym czynom. Mniej doświadczone Garou, które nie udowodniły jeszcze swej wartości, są winne posłuszeństwo tym, którzy sprawdzili się już w boju. Oczywiście co ambitniejsze jednostki mają spore trudności z podporządkowaniem się i wynika z tego wiele konfliktów. Nie oznacza to jednak, że ktoś kto jest starszy musi być ponad kimś kto jest młodszy, ale dokonał więcej chwalebnych czynów. Tyczy się to zarażonych jak i czystych. Mimo, że czyści zawsze będą bardziej szanowani niż zarażeni. Najwyżsi Rangą jako pierwsi sięgają po zdobycz To kolejne wilcze prawo łączy się z poprzednim. U wilków przywódca stada pożywia się zawsze pierwszy i dopiero, kiedy zaspokoi pierwszy głód, dopuszcza resztę stada do mięsa. U wilkołaków ta zasada odnosi się oczywiście nie tylko do jedzenia, ale także wszelakich łupów. Wzbudza to zazdrość i sprzeciw młodszych wilkołaków, ale przywódcy to najczęściej najsilniejsi z Garou i potrafią dowieść swego prawa do najlepszej zdobyczy. Nie obciążaj swoich ludzi własną niemocą To przykład kolejnego prawa, wywodzącego się od wilków. Garou, który jest już zbyt słaby, okaleczony lub stary, żeby przydać się w Szczepie, ma obowiązek odejść i nie obciążać innych swą słabością. Może to wyglądać na wiele sposobów: w niektórych plemionach słabych rozdziera się na strzępy, w innych pozwala się na odprawienie Rytuału Zimowego Wilka, w jeszcze innych stary wilkołak odchodzi do społeczeństwa, z którego się wywodzi, aby tam dokonać żywota. Podczas pokoju wolno w każdej chwili wyzwać przywódcę na pojedynek Hierarchia jest u wilkołaków bardzo silna, nie jest jednak niezmienna. Jeśli Garou uważa, że przywódca nie wywiązuje się ze swoich obowiązków należycie i że sam będzie to robił lepiej, wyzywa go na pojedynek. Zmagania fizyczne, duchowe lub umysłowe decydują o tym, który z nich jest lepszy i to on zostaje nowym przywódcą. Nie wolno wyzwać przywódcy na pojedynek w czasie wojny Społeczeństwo wilkołaków zostało stworzone na potrzeby prowadzenia wojny. Podczas pokoju przywódcy mogą się zmieniać i nie ma w tym nic złego, jednak w obliczu zagrożenia wymagane jest absolutne posłuszeństwo. Kiedy w grę wchodzi życie całego Szczepu czy watahy, nie ma miejsca na spory czy wyzwania. Wtedy właśnie sprawdza się cały system, hierarchia, która powstała po to, aby Garou mogły walczyć jak najefektywniej. Hierarchia Ziemska Wilkołaki żyjące razem na jednym terenie być to miasto, czy tez obszar księstwa tworzą Plemię nie zależnie od tego czy któremuś z owych wilkołaków się to podoba czynie. Wszystkie grupy żyjące na terenie należącym do protektory najsilniejszego, winne są posłuszeństwo mu. Kiedy wzywa do boju każdy winni się wstawić, jeśli wzywa na spotkanie tak samo. Sprzeciwienie się oznacza złamanie Litanii i taka osoba musi liczyć się z karą jaka zostanie jej wymierzona przez Rade Starszych Danych ziem. Tajemnica Każdy Garou jest winny utrzymania tajemnic rasowych przed obcymi. Nie jest w interesie wilkołaków aby każdy wiedział o nich jak najwięcej. Mogą bliskim powiedzieć co nieco ale nie wolno nikomu, który jest obcy i nie jest związany krwią z danym Garou zdradzania żadnej tajemnicy związanej z wilczym ludem. Propagowane jednak jest szerzenie i potwierdzanie starych nie koniecznie zgodnych z prawda mitów tupu: Że wilkołaki jeśli przed przemiana zjedzą np. jabłka nie będą łaknąć ludzkiego mięsa czy też brak kontroli w wilczej formie. Lepiej oszukiwać wroga niż dawać mu nauki. Wiadomo, że ci mądrzejsi magowie wiedzą, że niektóre plotki to plotki ale przeciętny mag raczej będzie kojarzył wiele z owych plotek legend czy opowieści. Czym mniej potencjalny wróg wie tym lepiej. Przyjmij honorową kapitulację Garou wiedzą, iż są ginącym gatunkiem, ale zdają sobie też sprawę, że pojedynki w ich własnym gronie nie należą do rzadkości. Teoretycznie Garou może zakończyć walkę odsłaniając gardło przed wrogiem, którego honor zmusza do powstrzymania się od dalszych ataków. Przegrywający nie traci nic ze swej Sławy, aczkolwiek zwycięzca z pewnością ją zyskuje. Szanuj znajdujących się niżej od ciebie Hierarchia jest ważną rzeczą u wilkołaków, ale poprzez ten nakaz nakazuje darzyć szacunkiem każdego nawet najniżej postawionego Garou. Nie zrobisz nic, co mogłoby zaszkodzić caernowi Miejsca zamieszkania przez Garou jest pod ścisłą tajemnicą. Dla bezpieczeństwa ogółu nie wolno zdradzać dokładnego położenia. Sprowadzenie wroga nawet nie celowo, nie świadomie będzie karane. '*'Nie potrzeba zgody gracza. Hierarchia Najwyżej w hierarchii stoi Rada Starszych. Ich słowo jest święte, a postanowienia niezaprzeczalne. Zaraz po nich jest Władca (Lider Grupy) danej grupy/osady, decyduje o sprawach mieszkańców, pełni funkcję sędziego, mistrza ceremonii, dowódce itp.. Po nich są Szamani pełniący funkcje mistrza rytuałów i znawców świata duchów. Przywódca Straży zajmuje się szkoleniem wojowników oraz koordynuje walki, którymi nie kieruje Przywódca. Straż, są to wilkołaki które staja w pierwszej linii w czasie walk. Łowcy zajmują się głównie polowaniem, w czasie walk stoją w drugiej linii. Szczenię jest to wilkołak, który nie przeszedł Rytuału Przejścia, nie ma prawa do brania udziału w polowaniach, ostatni je, nie ma prawa udzielania się w Zgromadzeniach i wiecach. Niewolnik Najniżej w hierarchii, jest niżej nawet od szczeniaka, nie ma żadnych praw. Medyk jest pod rangą, medykiem może być i strażnik, i łowca itp. Osoby mogą pełnić więcej funkcji, no. Straż też poluje na zwierzynę czy też Przywódca. Metysi są niżej niż szczeniaki z samego początku, trudno im jest wybić się w społeczności nawet jeśli są na prawdę w czymś dobrzy. Ich droga jest trudniejsza ale jeśli się wykażą maja szanse na bycie kimś. Czym mniej widoczna deformacja tym większe szanse. Charakterystyka Wzrost: Dorosłe osobniki dobijają do 2-2,5 metra Waga: Dorosłe osobniki mogą ważyć nawet około 800 kg Uzębienie: Stworzone do łamania kości, rozszarpywania. Szczęki typowego drapieżnika. Uszy: Umiejscowione na czubku głowy lub po boku blisko czubka. Wewnątrz ocieplane. Słuch jest jednym z podstawowych zmysłów. Wilkołaki mogą słyszeć dźwięki, które nie są słyszalne dla ludzie oraz z dużych dystansów je wyłapywać. Węch: Kolejny z głównych zmysłów. Wilkołak bez problemu o wiele więcej woni niż człowiek oraz może wyczuć woń krwi i innych osób na przedziale nawet do kilku kilometrów. Wzrok: Nie jest kluczowy, wilkołaki mają uboga gamę kolorów i niemalże szarobiałą. Wzrok przystosowany jest do ściągania szybko poruszających się ofiar. W ciemnościach dostrzegają szybkie ruchy. Widzą lepiej niż ludzie ale nie równa się ich wzrok z kocim w ciemnościach. Kark: Mocno umięśniony, pokryty grubą warstwą sierścowłosia. Poruszanie: Porusza się sprawnie na czterech jak i na dwóch łapach. Goni jednak będąc na wszystkich kończynach, mogąc osiągnąć prędkość do około 60-90km/h. Kończyny: Silne zbudowane, przednie posiadają kciuk, dzięki czemu są chwytne. Chwyt nie jest jednak na tyle zwinne by trzymać w łapach np. klucze czy delikatne lub małe przedmioty. Służą głownie do chwytania, uderzania, wspinania się. Można poprzez ćwiczenia wyrobić sobie "wyczucie" łap. Tylne mocno zbudowane, tak jak przedednie nafaszerowane pazurami. Ogon: Nie sięga ziemi, przeważnie w pozycji ku dołowi lub lekko uniesiony nad linie pleców. Sierściowłos: Sierść wilkołaków składa się z mieszkanki sierści oraz włosów. Grubość posiadanego sierściowłosa zależy od miejsca urodzenia wilkołak. W zimnych okolicach Garou może mieć nawet podwójną warstwę, zaś ci z cieplejszych rejonów krótszą oraz jedną warstwę. Odporność: Wilkołaki maja zwiększona odporność na trucizny, niskie temperatury i magię. Regeneracja-''' Wilkołaki maja zwiększona regeneracje (2 pkt. pż na post - tylko, kiedy postać odpoczywa) 'Dymorfizm płciowy-' Osobniki obu płci można odróżnić w postaci wilkołaczej poprzez różnicę narządów płciowych. Piersi u wadery w wilczej postaci zanikają. 'Siła*-' W postaci człowieka jest w stanie podnieść samochód osobowy, zaś w wilkołaczej nim bez problemu rzucić. 'Szybkość*-' Wilkołak jest szybszy od człowieka i trochę wolniejszy od wampira. '*'W zależności od doświadczenia osobnika '''Długość życia: maksymalnie 200 przeciętnie do 150 Starzenie się jest czynnikiem zależnym od osobnika ale jakoś tak: *'Nastolatek/ młodzik' - około 20, *'Dorosłość -' coś koło 30-40, *'Średni wiek:' coś koło 80-90, *'Starość:' około 140[ ale i tak zdatne do walki], *'Wiek sędziwy:' około 170-180 Archetypy osobowości Alfa - to osobnik pewny siebie, kroczący swoją drogą nie lubiący się podporządkować innym. Są ambitne, jeśli napotka się na grupę alf, trzeba liczyć na ciężki bój. Są nieustępliwi i przy tym morderczo skuteczni. Mogą poddawać w wątpienie decyzje, cele czy też słuszność decyzji lidera grupy. Beta - osobnik nie gnające za władzą i byciem najlepszym. Mogą być ambitni jednak owe ambicje nie wywołują spięć, przeważnie.Często są wsparciem dla alf w podejmowaniu decyzji czy kroków. Są uważni i równie odważni co alfy ale bardziej skłoni do pokory. Gamma - osobniki spokojne nie wdające się w konflikty i nie gnające za liderowaniem. Częściej idą na kompromis niż alfa czy też beta. Wolą to, niż niepotrzebne prężenie mięśni i pokazywanie kłów Omega - Osobniki które są najniżej w hierarchii. Bywają drobniejsi i słabsi. Stanowią jednak ważny element watahy. To właśnie oni najczęściej rozluźnia napiętą atmosferę. Są luzakami, weseli przewiewnie i beztroscy. Patronaty thumb|leftAhroun - to niezłomni wojownicy kwintesencja dzikości i szału. pełnia Dar:Chwyt Śmierci-'' Dar ten znacząco zwiększa siłę szczęk. Dzięki temu darowi pochwycona osoba jest w tarapatach. Ugryzienie wywołuje nie lekkieGarou obrażenia, a poważne problemu miażdży kości np. słonia. Garou może tylko w postaci garou używać tego daru. ''Jam jest Ahroun Jestem kłami wilka Jestem myśliwym i pogromcą Jestem bólem ziemi Jestem tym, którego się boisz Me imię to Śmierć Jam jest Ahroun thumb|leftGalliard -''' Są prorokami i bardami wilkołaków. księżyca lub wschodzący/zachodzący księżyc '''Dar: Księżycowe Wejrzenie: Wilkołak otwiera się na wiedzę w zasięgu 2km. Dowiaduje się o wszelakich możliwych ukryciach, pojazdach itp. znajdujących się w ów zasięgu. Poznaje dokładnie cały teren w zasięgu 2km. Jam jest Galliard Księżyc odbija się w moim oku Pieśń ziemi czuje przez me stopy Moje wycie słyszą przyjaciele i wrogowie Moje życie jest takie jak me powieści, pełne odwagi To ja jestem tym, który zaśpiewa balladę z życia Jam jest Galliard thumb|leftElodoth - Dyplomaci i sędziowie, zawsze poszukujący równowagi. księżyc Dar: Prawda Ojca Jako urodzony sędzia i negocjator jesteś w stanie poprzez prawdziwe i rozsądne argumenty przywrócić zdolność trzeźwej oceny sytuacji rozwścieczonej osobie. Łagodzisz tym samym jej gniew i zmuszasz do przemyślenia swych czynów. Jam jest Elodoth Jestem światłem tak jak i cieniem Jestem furią tak jak i spokojem Jestem gwałtowny jak i cierpliwy Podążam drogą, która jest przygotowana dla mnie Jestem surową sprawiedliwością Jam jest Elodoth thumb|leftTheurge - to szamani, znawcy świata duchów.sierp Dar: Mowa duchów Umożliwia garou porozumiewanie się z napotkanymi duchami, jak i je przyzywanie, pozwalając mu przemawiać do nich, nawet jeśli sobie tego nie życzą. Jam jest Theurge Chodzę ukrytą ścieżkę Mówię zapomnianym językiem Jestem głosem duchów Znam przyszłość i przeszłość Tworze drogi na pograniczu światów Jam jest Theurge thumb|leftRagabash - to zwiadowcy, oszuści i złodzieje, przedkładający spryt ponad brutalną siłę. nów Dar: Widmowy krok - Wilkołak po aktywacji daru porusza się bezszelestnie. Dzięki czemu może podkradać się niezauważonym. W świetle widać cień postaci, a sam porusza się przy ich pomocy. Jam jest Ragabash Śmieję, nie z tobą Zawsze jestem poza zasięgiem Widzę spoza ukrycia i to co ukryte jest przed wzrokiem Mówię prawdę i szukam respektu Mówię wszystko jak jest Jam jest Ragabash Formy *'Homid'- Postać ludzka wilkołaka *'Garou'- Postać wilkołacza w pełnej klasie **'Metys'- Wilkołak zrodzony z kazirodczego związku. Takie osobniki często maja jakieś deformacje lub skazy czy choroby. *'Hispo'- Postać monstrualnego wilka Pełnia Wilkołaki na forum zamieniają się zawsze w czasie pełni, niezależnie czy tego chcą czy tez nie. Jak to wygląda w praktyce? Tutaj jest jest podane jak sobie to liczyć. Tak wiec daty zawsze wyglądają tak: pełnia od np. 6 do 8 Jak to rozumieć? * A wiec przemieniamy się wieczorem/rankiem dnia 6 [ dokładnie okolice 24 w nocy z dnia 5 na 6] * Cały dzień 7 jesteśmy w formie wilka noce * Za to już dzień 8 wracamy do swej postaci z nastaniem ranka, kiedy słońce swymi promieniami otulać ziemie zacznie. Dłużej możemy być pod postacią kiedy np. 7 dnia zaczęła się sesja z mg, która nie skończyła się na czas. Wówczas w wilczej formie jesteśmy tak długa aż owa sesja się nie skoczy. Po pełni w zależności ile wytraciliśmy sił samowolna przemiana może nastąpić najszybciej po upływie jednego dnia ale pamiętajcie aby wziąć pod uwagę swe rany. Przemiana kontrolowana Wilkołaki muszą uczyć się aby mogły zmieniać dobrowolnie formę. Nie jest to łatwe i nie raz zajmuje bardzo dużo czasu dużo lat. Panowanie nad formami jest sztuką, która posiadają osobnicy starsi. W czasie pełni przemiana zawsze jest niekontrolowana i zawsze nie panuje się nad sobą[ nie licząc zażycia eliksiru]. Niestety z powodu ginięcia „czystych” mało wilkołaków umie zmieniać formy, a jeszcze mniej umie panować choćby minimalnie nad sobą po przemianie w którąś z form. Jest to niebezpieczne, ze względu na to, iż można „utknąć” w formie i żyć jak zwierze nie wracając nigdy już do przedniego życia. Zarażeni, których jest znacznie więcej przeważnie nie wiedzą o możliwościach przemian innych niż te w pełnie. Tylko najstarsi czarodzieje maja o tym pojecie i w najstarszych i najrzadszych księgach są o tym wzmianki. Wilkołaki bowiem nie raz prosili czarodziejów o pomoc kiedy Ci sami nie umieli swego pobratymca przywrócić do ludzkiej postaci. Ale jak moja postać może się tego nauczyć jeśli jest zarażona lub nieoświecona? No więc najprościej jest poprosić kogoś w hierarchii wyżej aby nauczyła nas. początki zawsze są trudne i nie koniecznie za pierwszym razem musi się to udać. Jednak z czasem na pewno się przemienisz oraz wraz z treningami będziesz w stanie przebywać w formie wilka dłużej. Przemiana taka jednak ma swoje wady i zalety. Zalety to te same co w normalnej formie wilczej. Wady zaś inne dodatkowo. Jakie? * Obrażenia zadane w formie bestii, po powrocie do formy ludzkiej są przeciętnie dwa razy poważniejsze. * W czasie pełni dzięki mocy księżyca nie potrzeba nam naszej energii aby utrzymać się jako wilkołak. W przemianie samowolnej jest inaczej. kosztuje ona nas pokłady energii. Dlatego takowa przemiana może być niebezpieczna. * Osoba, która za często przebywa w wilczej formie może zapomnieć o swej ludzkiej części i pewnego dnia może pozostać w postaci wilka. * Wracamy do ludzkiej postaci kiedy nam się energia skończy. * Zużycie energii zależy od czynności jakie robimy np, walka wiadomo, że pochłonie nam jej ciałkiem dużo w porównaniu ze zwykłym chodzeniem. A przypomnę jeszcze, że przemieniając się nasze ubranie ulega zniszczeniu w pewnym stopniu 'Stereotypy' Wampiry: Jeśli faktycznie są niedostrzegalnymi władcami nocy, czemu każdym ich ruchem kieruje śmiertelny lęk przed ich własną zwierzyną? Mają długie kły, jednak to nie one czynią je groźnymi. Nigdy nie stawaj in czoła, jeśli to one kontrolują sytuacje. W ich obecności zawsze miej się na baczności i nigdy nie ufaj żadnemu z nich. Żywioły: Każdy z nich dysponuje jakąś dziwną, unikalna, niesamowitą mocą, która nie podlega nikomu, oprócz niego samego. Zaufajcie mi, to nie wróży niczego dobrego. Czy zapatrzeni są w przeszłość i tęsknią za ludzkością pełną szacunku, czy też w przyszłość i śnią o władzy? Kto może to wiedzieć. Wydają się ludźmi, nie są jednak tak słabi i podatni na rany. Jeśli znasz dokładny zakres możliwości maga i staje się on bezpośrednim zagrożeniem dla tego, co należy do ciebie, ruszaj za nim w pogoń. Jeśli jest inaczej, przemyśl taktykę. Magowie: Jeśli masz rodzinę i choć trochę się nią przejmujesz, szanuj ja i broń. Dla wszystkich innych szkoda twego czasu. Najgorsi z nich tylko głupkowato się uśmiechają albo podlizują jeden drugiemu, przez co nie można mieć dla nich za grosz szacunku. Najsilniejsi z kolei ryzykują wyrzucenie poza obręb własnego społeczeństwa, zapominając o tym, co tak na prawdę uczyniło ich silnymi. Bez różdżki i swych gadżetów są bezbronni niczym niemowlę oraz zarazem żałośni w swym uzależnieniu magii. Zmiennokształtni: Uwolnili się od tej całej magii, która tylko ich ogłupiała. Połączyli się ze swym totemem i odkryli nowe możliwości. W końcu chociaż oni otworzyli oczy i otrzymali błogosławieństwo i oświecenie. Miej szacunek do tych niepozornych, nawróconych, ale zważaj na ich słowa, w końcu byli niegdyś tak zaślepieni jak Magowie. Mapa, bestiariusz oraz roslinność thumb|360px ' Bestiariusz:' * Karibu * Lisy * Zające * Pantery Śnieżne * Smoki * Ptaki Gromu * Niedźwiedzie * Olbrzymy * Sokoły * Dziki * Kruki * Kozy Górskie * Ryby * Pajęczaki * Gryzonie np.lemingi * Piżmowół * Białozór * Myszołów * Sowa Śnieżna * Prawda Mszarna * Centaury * Olbrzymy ' 'Roślinność: * Zioła górskie i leśne * Drzewa w większości mieszane. Północ więcej iglastych, południe liściastych * Roślinność ogólnie typowo górska, wysokogórska i dolinna Stworzenia tak jak roślinność może się zwiększyć lub zmniejszyć. Zależy to do tego czy odkryjecie coś nowego czy wytępicie. Gospodarka Wilkołaki w swym gronie nie używają waluty, wszystko jest dla społeczności robione. Jednak praca na szkodę czy też nicnierobienie jest karane. Z czasem może będzie wewnątrz społeczności walutą "wymiana dóbr" Naszą główną siłą handlowa z innymi grupami są: *skóry *górskie zioła *mięso Z czasem mogą dojść surowce w zależności ile doliny odkryje się itp. Wierzchowce Wilkołaki mogą mieć za wierzchowce Duchowe niedźwiedzie Galeria kłaczek.png|Sylvan by Dirke, postać Garou Red_Talons_by_filhotedeleao.jpg|Garou metys impuro_by_filhotedeleao-d4bqjff.jpg|Garou metys 2 _scrap__free_were_lineart_by_Tacimur.png|Hispo brilliance_of_the_fairies_by_filhotedeleao-d5atlls.jpg|grupa wilkołaków by filhotedeleao werewolfs.jpg|Wilkołaki Kategoria:Rasy